God's Gonna Cut You Down
by thedeadsea
Summary: Caroline Forbes was a trained assassin. Taking over Chicago and killing her enemies was all in a days work. But with the Originals as her mortal enemies, nothing was ever easy. Eventual Klaroline. Human-verse. In Progress. M for swearing and eventual smut.
1. long tongue liar

**Author's Note: So I've decided something. I AM SICK AND TIRED OF CAROLINE BEING THE DAMSEL IN DISTRESS. She is a badass, and I hate reading fics that personify her as weak. So I wrote this.**

**Pretty much, Caroline is a trained assassin allied with the Salvatore's. They're enemies with the Originals, also trained assassins. It takes place in Chicago, with both families trying to push the other out and take complete control. Human-verse. Mulit-chap.**

**I know I should be working on Risks Worth Taking, but I just had to get this out. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Lolling his head to one side, Logan Fell groaned. His head was pounding and his throat felt like sandpaper. Blinking his eyes open, he slowly took in his surroundings. The room was dark and smelled like unnecessarily spilled blood. He was occupying what seemed to be the only piece of furniture in the entire room, a small medieval looking chair with shackles and wrist constraints on the armrests.

Beginning to panic, Logan pulled desperately on his wrist shackles, trying to get free. His pulse began to race, and the edges of his vision went fuzzy. All at once, he stopped his hopeless attempts at escape and cocked his head to the right. He could have sworn he heard a snicker.

"Hello?" He yelled hoarsely, spinning his head in every direction. "Help me, please!"

Logan heard a soft chuckle directly behind him. Instantly freezing, he let out a shaky breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. It was dead silent, the calm before the inevitable storm.

He felt fingertips softly graze down his arm, leaving a trail of white hot heat in their wake. Heels clicked against the unforgivable concrete floor, every decibel seemingly magnified a million times due to his adrenaline-rushed state. Logan didn't dare look up at the person now standing directly in front of him.

A finger jerked his chin up, and a startled yelp left his unwilling mouth. Upon seeing his captor, the mans eyes fearfully widened.

"You." Logan whispered, his eyes glistening. Whatever hope he had for being rescued or released were instantly shattered.

"Me." The woman replied, smiling wolfishly.

That smirk was the last thing Logan Fell ever saw, his attention not even drawn to the quick flash of silver before it sliced through his neck.

Choking on his own blood, Logan tried in vain to take one last breath of oxygen before he gave in to the sweet release of death. His assassin only smirked more widely, enjoying the pain she had inflicted.

When his eyes had drifted close for the last time, the woman dropped her knife at the base of the chair. Blood was dripping from his neck to the floor, creating a mesmerizing pattern of burgundy.

With one last sweep of the room, the woman pulled the door open. Without a backwards glance she let the door slam shut, her heels clicking evenly on the tile in the hall.

The lights flickered out, leaving Logan Fell to rot in his own blood-coated bad decisions.

* * *

Caroline Forbes blinked at the sudden onslaught of sunlight. After being in that dank room for what felt like hours, the warmth and light was a welcome change. She took long strides to her car across the street, trying to get as far away as possible from the building she had just vacated.

The wind whipped her golden curls, but Caroline didn't mind. As far as she was concerned, the devil himself couldn't ruin her day. She was on top of the world.

Unfortunately, her happiness couldn't last long. The sharp ringing of her phone was all it took for Caroline's soap bubble moment to burst. Sighing and opening her car door at the same time, she just looked down at her cell phone for a few moments. Her boss wouldn't be impressed with her actions.

Finally deciding to face her demons, Caroline pressed accept. "Hello?" she answered, trying to sound cool and collected.

"Come to headquarters. We need to have a talk." The voice on the other end said, sounding royally pissed off. Caroline shuddered. It was Stefan on the line, which either meant Damon was too pissed off to talk to her, or Damon didn't know and Stefan was covering up for her. Caroline desperately hoped for the latter.

The line went dead before she could respond. Caroline grit her teeth. By the sound of Stefan's voice, she would bet her Mercedes that neither brother was very happy with her at the moment. But Caroline would rather deal with Stefan's cool anger rather than one of Damon's temper tantrums any day.

Putting her car in drive, Caroline carefully pulled out of one of the many dank alleys that made up Chicago's meat packing district. The street was deserted, making her escape quick and easy.

Allowing herself one more small moment of victory, Caroline smirked to herself. She had finally done it. After weeks of scheming and going behind her bosses backs, she had finally been able to eliminate one of her greatest enemies.

Logan Fell was a wannabe assassin, but he had some of the greatest and most powerful people of Chicago under his thumb. Despite covering her tracks very carefully, Caroline couldn't be completely positive this murder wouldn't be traced back to her eventually. However, if all went according to plan, she would be far away before one of the buffoons at the Chicago PD could come sniffing in her direction.

Pulling into the long drive of the Salvatore mansion, Caroline slowly inched her way along the asphalt. Her stomach was sinking more and more upon the sight of the ostentatious home, and she took a deep breath to quell the butterflies that had taken up residence there.

Stepping out of her black Mercedes, Caroline all but strut up the front steps. Rolling her shoulders back and lifting her chin up high, the blonde practically oozed confidence. Taking a deep breath before opening the door, she released all the tension from her body.

The second Caroline passed through the threshold into the foyer, she was slammed back against the wall.

"What the fuck was that?" Damon Salvatore growled, an inch from her nose. His eyes shone gold, intimidating and beautiful all at once. "What the _fuck _was that?"

Caroline didn't answer, just glared back at the man. Quick as a cheetah, she took one of his hands from her shoulder, twisting it around his back.

"That was me doing you a favor. You're welcome, by the way."

She knew Damon wouldn't go down without a fight. She had hoped Stefan could avoid telling him about her deviance from the plan, but there wasn't much the two brothers didn't tell each other.

In a second, Caroline was on her back with Damon straddling her hips. She had no idea how they landed in this position, but the element of surprise was always an advantage the older man had on his side.

"You do realize you compromised the entire mission, right?" Damon yelled, meeting her gaze once again. "There may be no recovering. I wouldn't be surprised if the police traced this straight back to-"

"Damon," Caroline heard a firm voice say. So caught up in their argument, neither one of them noticed Stefan coming down the stairs. Damon looked up briefly, still angry, but no longer out for blood. The two brothers had that effect on each other. "You two need to come to Control."

Swiftly turning and jogging up the grand staircase, Stefan hadn't even met Caroline's eyes. Her heart sank a little deeper. She and the youngest Salvatore had always been close. There wasn't anything they didn't know about each other.

Shooting Caroline one more scathing look, Damon got up from the floor. Not bothering to offer her help up, he followed his brother up to the attic. Picking herself up and brushing non-existent dust from her leather jacket, Caroline once again straightened her posture. The last thing she wanted to do was allow the brothers to think she was regretting her actions.

Climbing the three flights of stairs to the Control Room, Caroline was once again hit by the feeling of dread. She knew technically what she had done was wrong. But it had to be done, and she was the only one with enough guts to do it.

Pushing open the door to Control, Caroline paused to take in the room. Covered in monitors and controls, it was a techie's dream room. But to her, none of it made sense. She mostly left the technical part of missions to Jeremy Gilbert.

Sweeping the table in the center of the room, Caroline realized everyone in their inner circle was present. There was Katherine and Jeremy Gilbert, Matt Donovan, Bonnie Bennett, the Salvatore brothers, and Alaric Saltzman. All of whom were glaring at her.

"Sit down, Caroline." Damon growled, gesturing to her usual spot on the left hand side of the head chair. She slunk to her position, not meeting anyone's eyes. They would all thank her someday.

"Is he dead?" Stefan asked finally, breaking the tense silence.

"Yes."

"You're sure?"

Caroline glared at the youngest Salvatore. "I've been doing this long enough to know when I've fatally sliced someone's jugular, Stefan. He's done for."

There was another long pause, everyone seemingly taking in what the young blonde had just said. Logan Fell was always dangerous, but he wasn't worth compromising an entire mission over.

"What were you thinking, Caroline?" Jeremy finally burst, the vein in his forehead pulsing. "The target was Meredith Fell, not Logan. The entire mission could have gone to shit."

"But it _didn't._" Caroline stated, crossing her arms over her chest. "I did my job, then decided to take out Logan while I was at it."

Matt Donovan shook his head, disappointment shining in his eyes. "I can cover up one Fell murder, but not two. You know how prominent of a family they are in this town. Guys at the force will be all over this." As their in at the PD, Matt was responsible for most of the cover-ups they needed in order to continue their business. Caroline was ready for this.

"I injected him before I slit his throat. Play it off as a drug deal gone bad."

"Where did you get drugs?" Bonnie asked, side tracked.

"ENOUGH." Damon boomed from the head of the table. Everyone immediately sat back in their chairs, eyes to the floor. No one wanted to face Damon's wrath. "Blondie, the point is that you didn't go along with the mission. The goal was simple: take out Meredith Fell, and get out. I could have done it in my sleep. And yet, you some how still managed to screw it up!"

"I didn't screw it up; I made it fool proof. Do you honestly think Logan would have let the this go without a fight? He would have had the press all over the case in a second. He had to be taken out."

Damon seemed to consider this. Even though he was highly irrational when it came to some things, he was reasonable about the business. He understood what had to be done in order to gain the upper hand. All of a sudden, the lenience she saw in his eyes seemed to disappear.

"You put everyone at risk today. We can't ignore that." Damon said, meeting her fiery gaze.

"That's why," Stefan said from across the table. "We've decided to take you off the Lockwood mission. We can't have that kind of wild card."

Caroline just gaped at him. Everyone looked astonished. Though they all knew what a hard ass the Salvatore's could be, nothing could prepare the group for this kind of reaction. The Lockwood mission was the most important and intricate of all, and taking Caroline off the front line was a sure-fire way to make sure it failed.

The Salvatore's were trying to gain control of the city officials, killing everyone who didn't comply. The Lockwood's were the next target, but they wouldn't go down easily.

"That's crazy." Katherine interjected, finally making her opinion known. "Caroline is our best. She's better than _you_, Damon. There's no way we can do this without her."

Caroline was still in shock, but the anger in her belly was building.

"How could you do this to me?" She whispered dangerously. "You both know how long I've been waiting to get to the Lockwood's."

"And that is exactly why we can't allow you to come." Damon said, with a sense of finality. "You allow your emotions to get the best of you. Logan Fell wrote you an unflattering review in the god damn _social section_ of the Tribune, so you kill him. I don't even want to think what kind of shit you had planned for the Lockwood's."

Caroline just stayed silent, fuming.

Stefan sighed. "Caroline, we're not punishing you. We just need this to go off without a hitch. And with you there..." He trailed off, unwilling to finish what he started.

"What, Stefan?"

"With you there... something is bound to go wrong."

Caroline sat, stunned. Never in their entire friendship had Stefan sided with Damon when he was being unnecessarily cruel. But now... She couldn't help but feel betrayed. Both brothers knew she was an integral part of the mission. There was no way they could successfully do it without her.

Unable to stand being in that room anymore, Caroline pushed her chair away. Ignoring Damon's protests, she practically ran from the table. Breathing heavily and eyes bright, she paused on the second flight of stairs. Leaning her head against the wall, Caroline tried to gain control of her breathing.

"Caroline!" She heard someone yell after her. Spinning around, she could see Stefan making his way down the stairs, eyebrows furrowed in worry.

"Don't," She said, backing away when he tried to grab her wrist. "Don't touch me. You don't _deserve _to touch me."

"Caroline..." Her old friend sighed, as though dealing with a petulant child. "I didn't want to have to do that. But you brought it upon yourself."

"Stefan, you don't understand. I _have _to go on this mission."

"I can't let you do that." Stefan seemed to be avoiding her eyes.

For the first time since she had arrived at the mansion, Caroline considered the possibility that her Logan Fell escapade was just a convenient excuse to get her off the Lockwood assignment.

"What aren't you telling me?" She asked, looking at him through squinted eyes.

Stefan hesitated. Since she was no longer a part of the front line Lockwood team, he didn't have to divulge any information. Technically, only those directly involved in the impending assignment were the only ones who were allowed to have all the details. But with such a small group, there were few secrets.

"We just got some new intel," He started off slowly. Caroline raised her eyebrows, urging him to continue. "The Originals are planning the exact same heist as we are."

The Originals were a name that sent shivers running through anyone's spine. Heartless and cruel, their family had been trained since birth to be assassin's and thieves. Their only real competition in the complete control of Chicago were the Salvatore's and their trusted allies. It had been a feud for over a century now, fought in the nitty-gritty alley's of Chicago. Neither family backed down, preferring to skulk in their respective corners, waiting for an attack.

"The Originals will be there?" The blonde gasped, gaping.

"Yes. So this has to be executed perfectly. We just can't afford to send you, Care. It wouldn't be smart."

"Stefan, please. I promise nothing will happen. I'll be on my best behavior. Just _please _give me my spot back. I'm begging you."

Stefan hesitated, seemingly swayed by her plea. But like his brother, Stefan closed off his emotional attachment with the blonde.

"I'm sorry Caroline. You're going to be here with Bonnie and Jeremy, helping carry out the plans at home base."

Caroline didn't even bother responding. She merely glared at her oldest friend, tossing her hair behind her. Squaring her shoulders, she spun on her heel and stomped from the house.

Stefan watched her go, with a mingling feeling that he hadn't heard the last of this betrayal.

* * *

It was only when Caroline reached the safe confines of her car that she allowed herself to break down. Practically screaming with frustration, she pulled out her phone. Dialing with one hand and pealing out of the driveway with the other, the blonde waited impatiently for an answer.

"Hello?" She heard a bleary voice say on the other end. Almost instantly, Caroline felt better.

"Elena, I hate your boyfriend."

Caroline heard a sigh, then what sounded like a light switch. She imagined her best friend sitting up in bed at her tiny dorm room in NYU, safe from potential harm.

"No you don't. What did he do this time?"

"He and Damon aren't letting me go on a mission."

"So?"

"It's the _Lockwood _mission, Elena. And it's practically a race with the Originals."

Elena paused. She knew that for Damon and Stefan to bar Caroline from such an important mission, something had to have gone seriously wrong.

"Did you do something, Care?"

"Why do you automatically assume I did something?!"

"_Caroline._"

"Okay. Yes, I did."

Elena stayed silent, waiting for Caroline to elaborate. Caroline groaned in frustration. If Stefan was her partner in crime, then Elena was her mirror. There was nothing she could hide from her.

"I killed Logan Fell, okay?!"

"Caroline!"

"He was getting in the way, Elena! Look, I didn't call for the moral police. I called because I need help. How do I get back in on this mission?"

Elena sighed. She hated moments like this, where she had to choose between her boyfriend and her best friend. If she had it her way, none of them would be involved in this business at all.

"I don't know Care... What about Rebekah Mikaelson? I thought you never wanted to run into her again?"

"If I see that bitch alive again, it'll be too soon."

Both girls were silent, thinking about the Mikaelson siblings. Rebekah was tame by her older brothers standards, but she and Caroline had had a few run-ins over the years. Neither one were very fond of each other.

"Caroline..." Elena finally said, breaking the silence. "Maybe it _isn't _a good idea for you to go on this trip."

"Elena, I'm one of the best. As the best, you have to take a few risks."

Elena just sighed. Caroline felt a pang of guilt. She didn't like worrying her best friend. She had gone to New York in order to get away from all the violence, but she was always being dragged back into it.

"Care, I gotta go. Please don't do anything stupid, okay?"

"Fine."

"Promise?"

"_Promise." _Caroline said unwillingly. "Night, Lena."

"Night Care."

Caroline hung up the phone, weaving in and out of the freeway traffic. Her conversation with Elena had sparked a fire in her that she hadn't felt for a long time.

She knew beyond a shade of reasonable doubt she had to get back on this mission. And she didn't care what she had to do to get there.

**AU: So that's it. More chapters should be coming soon. Lemme know what you think**

**Remember to follow, favorite, and review!**


	2. midnight rider

**Author's Note: Well, after almost three months, here it is! The second chapter! Thanks to everyone for the positive reviews, I really appreciate it! And thanks to that guest review this afternoon who finally gave me enough incentive to actually sit down and write this :)**

**I'll be doing a lot of character development within the next few chapters, so just bear with me. I don't have a set amount of chapters for this story, I'll just tie it off when it feels right. **

**I also made a tumblr dedicated completely to my writing. The URL can be found in my authors bio. I'll be taking requests, answering questions, and updating everyone on my writing there. Follow me and I'll follow back! Feel free to ask me anything.**

**So without further adieu, here is the second chapter of God's Gonna Cut You Down!**

Klaus Mikaelson knew without a doubt that his family was among the most powerful in the world. With a business his father had built from the ground up, there had been multiple alliances and connections made with powerful people. He had never minded that part of his life. In fact, these people had come in handy more than a few times throughout he and his siblings lifetimes.

What really irked Klaus were the lavish, unnecessary parties his parents insisted on throwing for their business associates. They took place at least twice every month, more often than not in their family home. Although sometimes his mother felt the need to establish their wealth and rented out the entire country club.

Not that the Mikaelson's really needed to show off. Their home said enough, a grand three story mansion set on the outskirts of Chicago. Men and women alike practically threw themselves at the opportunity to walk on the grounds of the estate, not to mention set foot in the house. Attending one of the famous Mikaelson parties said more about your wealth and status in Chicago than anything else ever could.

This, more than anything was what Klaus detested most. The fact that one insignificant party could decide your fate in this town seemed almost sickening to him.

Sipping his wine, Klaus assessed the party goers from his spot firmly planted near the wet bar. Women dripping in pearls and diamonds, men smoking cigars and boasting about their latest business conquest. It was disgusting. Gluttonous, almost.

A presence sidled up next to the brooding Mikaelson, sipping from an identical wine glass.

"Look, Elijah." Klaus said, grasping the newcomer and gesturing with his other hand dramatically. "Everything the light touches is our kingdom."

"I hope by light you mean overpriced pinot grigio, brother." Elijah answered dryly.

"Well, I suppose we'll find out soon enough." Klaus turned to his brother, leveling him a look. "Any news?"

Elijah hesitated, then shook his head. "Not here. Come with me." Pivoting on his heal, Elijah gracefully set his still half full wine flute on a passing waiter's tray. Klaus downed his in a rather un-gentlemanly like gulp, setting his glass next to his brothers. Taking a moment to adjust his tuxedo, Klaus felt the eyes of Kol and Rebekah burning a hole in his back. Inclining his head imperceptibly towards the staircase their older brother just slipped up, Klaus made his way in the same direction. He didn't have to look back to know his siblings were following him.

* * *

Klaus strode down a hallway on the third floor, not far from his childhood bedroom. Glancing around to make sure no one was following him, he slipped through a hidden door on his right. Closing it behind him, he gazed around at the high tech cameras, file cabinets, and weapons.

His eyes fell on Elijah. Bent over a well worn file, his eyebrows were creased in a worrisome way. Glancing up and meeting his brothers eyes, the older Mikaelson wordlessly slid the tabbed manila folder across the stainless steel table.

Picking up the familiar folder gingerly, Klaus flipped open the worn front cover. He was faced with the usual Chicago gang-crowd, along with a detailed history of everyone's criminal record.

"Elijah, you know as well as I do mother won't let us hear the end of it if we sneak out on yet another one of her parties. You had better tell me quickly. What's this all about?" Klaus looked up from the file, staring at his brother's face expectantly. Behind him, he heard the doors open.

"Alright boys, who are we killing tonight?" Kol practically shouted, rubbing his hands together. "Damon Salvatore? That hot one whose sister got shoved out of town? Or maybe... Caroline Forbes?" The last name was said with a palpable undertone of delight.

"We're not killing anyone, Kol." Elijah looked at his younger brother disapprovingly. "Klaus, keep reading."

"Why did you bring us here, Elijah?" Rebekah said, annoyed. "You know mother hates when we do this."

"She has Finn. The golden child, always at his mother's side." Kol said bitterly.

Klaus smiled. His family was not normal, yes. But the basic familial hierarchy still existed. Elijah tilted his head toward the file, silently imploring him to read.

Kol and Rebekah had just started on an impassioned debate on which Salvatore was worse when Klaus saw it. Flipping through the papers, nothing had stricken Klaus as unusual. It was only when he got to the page on Logan Fell that he paused.

"_Deceased?_" His voiced boomed, magnifying a million times in the stark room. He looked up at Elijah, whose mouth was set in a grim line.

"Discovered late this afternoon. Time of death is placed roughly around three in the afternoon."

Rebekah snatched the file out of Klaus' limp hands, letting out a groan when she saw what it contained. Kol read over her shoulder, his eyebrows shooting farther up his forehead the entire time.

Klaus sat down, putting his head in his hands. Logan Fell had played a pivotal role in the Mikaelson's plan to takeover Chicago. He and his family were to serve as a distraction for the Salvatore's, allowing the Originals to capture the city from right under their nose.

"How?" He sad hoarsely.

"His body was discovered inside an abandoned warehouse in the meat packing district. His throat was slit, apparently he drowned in his own blood. Police are writing it off as a drug deal gone awry, based on the toxic amounts of heroin and various prescription drugs found in Fell's blood. But... we knew Fell. He was never one to get caught up in the drug world. It's got to be one of the Salvatore's or their lackies."

Klaus growled, leaping from his chair. Running his hands roughly through his hair, he tried to think of any possible solution to this catastrophe. All of a sudden, he was pissed. Filled with more rage than he had experienced in a long time.

Snatching the file from Kol's hands, he stared down at the picture of Logan Fell. Narrowing his eyes, Klaus realized this picture had been taken at the last major social gala of the season. Both the Mikaelson's and Salvatore's had been there, an almost inevitable bloodbath.

But nothing had happened. The entire night, the Originals had sat with their teeth on edge, waiting for one of the brothers to make their move. They hadn't done anything, merely mingling about and keeping a wary eye on the Mikaelson clan.

That had been almost three weeks ago. Klaus had been silly not to expect something like this. Their family was not one to be blindsided.

Ripping up the picture with a growl, Klaus threw the pieces on the floor and strode from the room, leaving his siblings behind.

* * *

_Caroline trudged down the sidewalk, exhausted from a long day of... well, a long day of being her. She had school, all Honors and AP classes, along with after school tutoring sessions with freshmen who had trouble with Algebra. At four, she finally dragged herself to a grueling cheerleading practice, contorting and twisting her body into shapes that shouldn't be allowed in polite society,_

_Needless to say, it was now seven o'clock and she was pissed. Before school, her father had practically cornered her at the breakfast table. Being fourteen, he said, she had the right to know the full story of what was happening between he and her mother. They would talk after school. Then he pat her on the head, awkwardly asked her if she could get to school alright, and left._

_There was nothing Caroline wouldn't do to get out of this 'talk.' Yes, at fourteen, she did have a right to know what was going on. But her father had underestimated his daughter's perception and sleuthing skills._

_She had already been listening in to his phone conversations for weeks, and had broken into his toolshed outside. Caroline knew everything, and then some. She had found the divorce papers in his desk weeks ago, signed and dated by both her mother and father._

_And she had promptly burst into tears and fled the room._

_Despite knowing that her parents had been going through a rough patch lately, Caroline always assumed they would work through it like most normal adults. Elena's parents went on vacation whenever they felt like they were drifting apart. Why couldn't Bill and Liz be more like them?_

_Caroline sighed, shouldering open her front door. Stepping into her foyer, she dropped her gym bag and backpack on the ground, shoving them away with her foot. She scrubbed at her eyes, groaning as she mentally prepared herself for what was bound to be the worst conversation of her life._

_"Dad?" she called, walking down the dark hallway. She heard a noise in the living room, and flipped on the lights as she walked toward it. "I'm home. Didn't you forget-"_

_Rounding the corner, Caroline was faced with a gruesome sight. Her father was lying on the carpet, oozing blood everywhere. Breathing heavily, he caught sight of an immobile Caroline standing in the doorway. Bill let out a pitiful cry, pressing harder on the knife wound on his right side._

_"Caroline," he panted._

_"Daddy!" Caroline was at her fathers side in an instant. Tears poured down her face, sobs escaping her gaping mouth. Her hands fluttered around his chest, not sure what to do. The knees of her jeans were soaked with blood. She immediately reached for the house phone, her first instinct to call 911._

_"Caroline- No, don't. They'll- They'll know." Bill let out a shaky breath, shuddering to himself. His time was limited, and he had to tell Caroline what he knew._

_"Honey, don't go looking for him."_

_"For who? Daddy, no! You can't leave me!" Caroline sobbed ever harder, watching her father's eyes go dim. His face went white._

_"Top drawer... bring the documents to Mr. Salvatore. He'll know what to do." Another shaky breath. "I love you honey. Never forget that."_

_Bill's eyes fluttered closed, leaving a screaming Caroline alone._

_"Daddy! Daddy, daddy no! No Daddy, you can't-"_

Caroline sat bolt up right in her bed, panting and shaking. Her heart was racing, and she was sweating bullets. It took her a few moments to catch her breath, letting out an involuntary sob as she did. It had been a long time since she had that dream. It usually only came to her during times of immense stress, her worst day revisiting her over and over again.

Caroline had just barely fought back tears when she heard a pounding on her front door. Her apartment wasn't tiny by any means, and she could hear the knocking from at least four rooms away.

Crawling out of bed cautiously, she instinctively reached for the small handgun she kept by her bed. Ducking into the shadows, she stayed glued to the corner, quietly clicking the safety off of her gun.

Reaching her front door, Caroline cursed her landlord once again for not having peepholes on their apartment doors. Opening the door a crack, she began to peer out into the hallway.

The door was forced open the rest of the way, hitting the wall with a bang. Caroline felt a hand on her throat, much like Damon's grip this afternoon. But this was different. More sinister. The man spun her around, crushing the small blonde to his chest.

Choking, but not going down without a fight, Caroline jabbed her attacked in the ribs with her gun. He merely growled, pushing it from her hands.

"I don't think you'll be needing that, love." A voice whispered in her ear. He flipped her back around, shoving her against her entrance way wall. A framed picture of she and her mom fell to the ground, shattering.

"A pity," the man, whom she now recognized, whispered. "How is the sheriff these days?"

Caroline could barely breath, but she managed a scathing look as means of reply.

"Klaus," she choked out. "What the fuck?"

His grip tightened, as if daring her to say anything more.

"Shut up and listen, you blonde heathen. Logan Fell's body was discovered this afternoon. I _know _you had something to do with it. You're lucky I didn't tell Rebekah, or you would be facing her claws in your neck right now."

Caroline made to reply, but his fingers tightened even tighter around her windpipe. She gagged, trying to force more air into her lungs.

"I also know that you and the scooby doo gang are planning a revolt against the Lockwood's soon. I just wanted to let you know that the Originals will be there too. And we'll be the ones too walk away with this city."

Loosening his grip around her throat, but still keeping her pushed up against the wall, Klaus pressed his nose into her hair, putting his mouth practically on top of her hair.

"And if I see you anywhere near this fight, love... I will not hesitate to kill you. I'm giving you a free pass tonight because of that job in Boston, but next time I'll personally make sure your end will be as painful and traumatic as your fathers. Understand?"

His grip loosened around her neck, and Caroline would have dropped to the floor if the wall hadn't been there to lean on. Her hands flew up to her neck, attempting to refill her lungs with oxygen. Looking into the eyes of the only man she could say she truly loathed, pure hate rushed through her veins.

Klaus was looking down at her with distaste, her own feelings mirrored back at her in his eyes. All of a sudden, he glanced around, smirking.

"By the way... I like what you've done with the place. Much different from the last time I was here." Then the Original was gone, slamming Caroline's door shut in the process.

Caroline finally allowed herself to slide the floor, cradling her neck in the process. She wanted to scream, but found her windpipe too bruised to do so. She narrowed her eyes. If Klaus had thought his offhand, violent threat was going to scare her into giving up this mission, then he obviously didn't know her very well.

**AN: I know, Klaus is a douchebag. I kinda left you guys with a few cliffies... Why was Caroline's dad murdered? What were the documents? How do Klaus and Caroline know each other? Did she really just include a Lion King reference in this chapter?**

**Great questions. Ones that I may not have worked out yet...**

**Thanks for reading, make sure to favorite, follow, and review!**


End file.
